Generatör Rex
thumbGenerator Rex, Cartoon Network için "Man of Action" (Duncan Rouleau, Joe Casey, Joe Kelly ve Steven T. Seagle'dan oluşan bir grup) tarafından oluşturulan ABD çizgi dizisi. Dizinin denetleyici yönetmeni Cartoon Network Studios'dan John Fang'tir. Dizi, 1999'da Image Comics tarafından yayımlanan M. Rex çizgi romanından uyarlanmıştır. İlk yayınını ABD'de 23 Nisan 2010'da Cartoon Network'te yapmıştır. YAYINLARI: İlk yayını Kore dışında tüm Asya'da 9 Ocak 2011'de, Hindistan'da ise 16 Ocak 2011'de Cartoon Network'te yayınlandı.1 Kanada televizyonu Teletoon'da ise ilk gösteriminin Asya ile aynı tarihte olması planlanıyordu; ancak bu zaman dilimi Planet Sketch bölümleri tarafından önceden ayrıldığı için dizi 16 Ocak 2011'e kadar ertelendi. Rusya'da ilk gösterimini 18 Şubat 2011'de yaptı.Türkiye'de ilk bölümleri TNT ekranlarında yayınlanmaya başladı.2 Cartoon Network'te ise 1 temmuzda yayınlandı. KONU: Beş yıl önce oluşan bir patlama atmosfere Nanobotlar yayılmasına yol açar ve bunlar her canlıya bulaşır.Bu nanobotlar da bulaştığı canlının içinde etkin hale geçip diğer canlıları mutasyona uğratmıştırlar ve böylece E.V.O. denen yarı robot yarı insan android canlılar oluşmuştur.İşte Rex'de bu EVO'lardan biridir.Ancak Nanobotlar Rex'i değilde Rex Nanobotları kontrol eder.Bazı EVO'larda bu yeteneklerini kötüye kullanır. Rex,15 yaşında normal bir insandır ancak patlamadan sonra hafızasını kaybeder ve bir EVO'ya dönüşür.Ancak EVO'lar değilde o EVO'ları kontrol eder.EVO'lar ona bir çok güç verdiği gibi EVO'ları iyileştirme gücüde verir. KARAKTERLER: Rex Salazar - Dizinin kahramanıdır. Rex vücudundan çeşitli makineler çıkarabilen, hafızasını yitirmiş bir genç E.V.O.dur. Ayrıca nanitleri birbirleriyle iletişim kurmak ve yakındaki makineleri kontrol etmek için kullanır ve bazı diğer E.V.O.lardan aktif nanitleri soğurarak onları tedavi eder. Güçlerinin kontrolü duygusal hâline bağlıdır; ajitasyon, iç çatışma ya da özgüven eksikliğinde güçten düşer. 'Plague' ve 'Rampage' bölümlerinde de görüldüğü gibi, yıprandığında ve yorulduğunda da güçleri bozulabilir. Rex experiences frustration in the tightly controlled environment of Providence, which he often vents through elaborate displays of disobedient behavior such as repeatedly breaking out of the base to go on "road trips" with Bobo. Rex bazen başka bir geçici şuur kaybı yaşama veya şuanki yaşamını ve arkadaşlarını unutma konusundaki endişelerini dile getirir. Dizide başlangıçta onun geçmişi gizlenir ve yavaşça parça parça ortaya çıkar; a fragmentary reconstruction of it can be assembled from various episodes. "Mixed Signals"da 4da görüldüğü gibi Rex soyadının "Salazar" olduğunu, ebeveynlerinin Rafael ve Violetta adında birer bilim insanı olduğunu ve ağabeyinin adının César olduğunu öğrenir. Ayrıca ebeveynlerinin dünya seyahatinde olduğu sırada Geneva, İsviçre'de doğduğunu öğrenir. Babası ise Buenos Aires, Arjantinli ve annesi de Meksika Şehri, Meksikalıydı. Rex 10 yaşlarındayken, ailesi Abysus'daki nanit teknolojisi araştırma projesinin parçasıydı. Rex ağır yaralıydı, ebeveynlerinin iş arkadaşı olan Dr. Gabriel Rylander tarafından hayatta kalması için tek umudu olan bir deneysel nanit tedavisi uygunladı. Tedavi görünüşte işe yaradı; her nasılsa, Rex bir yan etki olarak biyomekanik makineler şeklinde E.V.O. güçleri göstermeye başlar. Nanit Salınım Olayı bu nokta etrafında meydana gelir; Rex ailesinden ayrılır. His parents' fate has not been elaborated upon, but it is implied they were killed in the Event, while his brother César escaped (and was trapped) in a superluminal spacecraft. Rex surfaced as a street-gang leader in Hong Kong, suffering from periodic amnesia-causing blackouts. At some point after that, he was retrieved by Providence after transforming into a rampaging robotic E.V.O.; his present set of memories begin at this point. Rex's powers come in the form of "builds," machine enhancements his nanites can generate seemingly out of thin air. Only one build is ever shown being manifested at a time, with the exception of one brief scene in "Without a Paddle." In the first season, builds include robotic arms/hands (called "Smack Hands" by Rex), robotic legs/feet ("Punk Busters"), a sword/rotary saw ("Big Fat Sword" or BFS), a bazookalike cannon ("Slam Cannon"), a ducted-fan flight-pack ("Boogie Pack") (also capable of working underwater), and a hover-bike ("Rex Ride"). During the second season, Rex gains additional builds after the Omega-1 nanite he had been injected with by Dr. Rylander spontaneously activates. Whereas the first-season builds have a purely mechanical character and a predominantly orange color scheme, the second season builds seem to be energy-based, with a blue color scheme. They include a backpack dynamo with an electrified, extensible whip-like tentacle ("Whip Arm"), a pair of extending fists which can rotate and generate energy shockwaves ("Nunchucks"), and a pair of energy-enhanced hand axes ("Battle Axes"). In 'Written in Sand', Rex learns that the Omega-1 nanite has a nanite self-replicating function, allowing him to make his own nanites. In the episode 'Haunted' it's revealed that he can now cure non-humans, whereas in the first season he could only cure humans. Ajan Altı - Kıdemli bir Providence ajanı ve Rex'in eğiticisi. Siyah kravat ve güneşgözlüğüyle yeşil bir takım elbise giyer;bir çift kılıcı vardır.Kılıçlarını birbirine değidirdiği zaman klıçlar metalleri çeker.Yakın dövüş uzmanıdır.Matrix'den uyarlanmıştır.Çok soğuk kanlıdır.Tam bir görev adamıdır. Bobo Haha - Konuşan bir E.V.O. şempaze ve Rex'in yardımcısı. Göz bandı ve fes takar. Konuşma yeteneği dışında, tamamen sıradan bir şempaze görünümündedir. Çatışma esnasında bir çift lazer tabancası kullanır. Nanite kazasından önce, hastanedeki çocukları eğlendirmek üzere etilimiş bir terapi şempanzesiydi. "Robo Bobo" bölümünde, Bobo Rex'i kızdıran "iyi" huylu bir robot yarattı. Bu robot gerçek Bobo dışarı "bir yere" gittiğinde tuzak olarak Providence için kullanılmıştı. Dr. Holiday - Providence'ın baş bilimcisi. Genellikle laboratuvar önlüğü, turuncu bir üst, etek ve çizme giyer. Ajan Altı'nın tam tersi olarak betimlenmiştir; Ajan Altı'nın stoacı doğasının aksine hareket ederken duygularına daha önem veren bir kişidir. Rex'i bir makineden fazlası olarak gören sayılı kişilerden biridir. Etkisi olmamasına karşı Rex çoğunlukla onunla flört eder. Doktor ise Altı'yı Rex'le ilgilenmesi konusunda sürekli ikna etmeye çalışır. Providence'ın Rex'in üzerine yüklediği baskıyı ve geçirdiği hafıza kaybını anlayışla karşılar. "Lockdown" bölümünde, kız kardeşinin örümceğe benzeyen bir E.V.O. olduğu ve tedavi edilemediği anlaşılır. "Promises, Promises" bölümünde, Providence'ın eski günlerinde Dr. Fell'in (o dönemde Providence'ın baş bilim insanı) altında çalıştığı görülür. "A Family Holiday" bölümünde, Altı onun ilk isminin Rebecca olduğunu açıklar. Noah Nixon - Rex'in en iyi arkadaşı. Başlangıçta Beyaz Şövalye tarafından tutulmuştu ve He was initially recruited by White Knight and assigned to an undercover post as Rex's friend, as a means of giving Rex an outlet for his anti-authority impulses otorite karşıtı dürtüleri için Rex'e verilen bir çıkış aracı olarak Rex'e arkadaş olması için gizlice görevlendirildi. Sarışın, iyi bir öğrenci ve yetenekli bir masa tenisi oyuncusudur. Genellikle çikolata rengi bir gömlekle yeşil bir ceket ve siyah ayakkabılarla gri bir pantolon giyer. Normal bir insan olmakla beraber kik boks dersleri aldığından ve ayrıca Providence "boot camp"ından geçtiğinden birkaç dövüş yeteneği vardır. White Knight'la olan işbirliği hakkındaki gerçek "Lockdown" bölümnde açığa çıkar ve in which while furious at first, Rex forgives Noah for the deception. In "Rampage," Noah is briefly turned into an E.V.O. by Van Kleiss, but is cured by Rex. His last name is not mentioned until "Without a Paddle." Beyaz Şövalye - Providence'ın önderi. Gezegen üzerinde Nanite'lardan etkilenmeyen tek kişidir. He had been trapped in a molecular-dissection chamber during Providence's early days, though a young Rex deactivated it before it could completely vaporize him; instead, it only destroyed his nanites. As the only person on Earth who cannot go E.V.O., he is also the only one who can be trusted to lead the organization. He is characterized by a grim determination to stop the E.V.O. threat, and will go to any lengths necessary to accomplish this goal, including the destruction of entire cities. He is initially somewhat harsh and distrustful toward Rex, but is willing to use him, and appears to gradually accept him more as the series progresses. White Knight can only leave his rooms at Providence HQ in a hazmat suit, and therefore mostly communicates with his subordinates via viewscreen. He does occasionally venture out in a set of powered armor, but only in serious emergencies. The room that he resides in is equipped with a powerful electromagnet in the floor, to trap stray nanites; it may also be used to restrain E.V.O.s. The electro-magnet is incredibly strong however, and able to restrain E.V.O.s when on low setting. At full power, the magnet is able to rip the nanites from an E.V.O.'s body. It is revealed that before the accident that destroyed his nanites he was partners with Agent Six in Providence. Kötüler değiştir Van Kleiss - Dizinin baş kötüsü. Rex'i iyi tanıyor gibi görünmekte ve Nanite kazasının nedenini bilmektedir. Nanite kazasını insanlık için yeni bir çağın başlangıcı olarak görür ve E.V.O.lardan oluşan bir dünya yaratmayı amaçlar. Rex gibi o da Nanite'larını kontrol edebilir; Rex'e benzemeyen yönü ise mutasyonu kararsızdır ve bu süreç içinde sürekli, taşlaştırdığı diğer E.V.O.lardan çıkardığı taze nanite'lardan beslenmek zorundadır. Pack adlı E.V.O. uşakları ile Nanite patlamasının orijinal yerinde Abysus denilen bir ev kurmuş ve kilometrelerce mesafelik alana Nanite'ları yerleştirmiştir. Bunun sonucunda etki alanındaki her şeyi kontrol edebilir ve bedeni parçalansa dahi yerden vücudunun tamamını tekrardan oluşturabilir. Nanite'larla ilgili kapsamlı bilgiye sahiptir. He has an extensive knowledge of the nanites, having apparently worked on or been familiar with the experiment which released them, and about Rex's past. "Dark Passage" bölümünde, Dr. Gabriel Rylander'ın Nanite laboratuarını koruma girişimi sırasında öldü; fakat "What Lies Beneath" bölümünde, Abysus'un kararsız olmasını önlemek için yandaşları ve Rex tarafından diriltildi. Bundan sonra Rex kısa bir sürede onu tedavi eder. In doing so however, he gives Van Kleiss the means to study his nanites, which Van Kleiss then uses to gain the power to create E.V.O.s by touch, leaving a handprint-mark. Van Kleiss tarafından yaratılan E.V.O.lar aşırı derecede kararsızdır; yani eğer belirli süre içerisinde tedavi edilmezse dönüşüm kalıcı olur. İlginç biçimde 'Payback' bölümünde, Van Kleiss Rex'den aktif Nanite'larını çektiğinde Rex taşlaşmamıştır. The Pack: Van Kleiss iççin çalışan bir grup E.V.O. Üyeleri: Biowulf - A blue-armored, white-haired, werewolf-like E.V.O. with enormous claws. Fiercely loyal to Van Kleiss, whom he calls "master." Due to Van Kleiss' powers being limited to his native soil in early episodes, Biowulf initially acts as the Pack's de-facto leader in the field. He is captured in Payback, but is apparently freed by Breach. Skalamander - A large humanoid lizard-like E.V.O. with crystal spikes growing out of his body, four short stubby legs and a crystal club growing out of his left arm. His head also appears to be permanently twisted to its side. He can fire spikes out of the club or grow it into a shield. In "Payback," Skalamander took part in Van Kleiss' attack on Providence. He had Dr. Holiday cornered until she unleashed her sister on him. He was presumably captured and later rescued by Breach. Breach - A disturbed black-haired female E.V.O. with four arms where the higher pair has oversized forearms. She has the ability to create portals of varying shapes and sizes for multiple purposes. Of all the Pack members, she speaks the least and acts on her own whims. She also uses a pocket dimension to hold a city she stole, which she uses to store her "toys" (referring to anything she liked, i.e., art, stolen property, E.V.O., etc.). Breach is obsessed with everything in this dimension being "neat", it being the only way she could maintain her sanity. In "Breach," she attempted to trap Rex, but this backfired when Rex went on a rampage after learning of her obsession with cleanliness. In doing so, he drove Breach mad, causing her to collapse in on herself, allowing him to escape in the chaos. She eventually recovered returning in "What Lies Beneath" to rescue Van Kleiss at the last minute. Breach later took part in Van Kleiss' attack on Providence Base where she planted bombs throughout the base. Though Rex managed to disarm the bombs, Breach got away. Breach later stole a reactor core bound for Providence while Van Kleiss was fighting Rex. ZAG-RS - An AI whose goal is to destroy the nanite infestation of Earth. Its origin and motives are initially left mysterious, but it is able to exert control over the nanites at very short ranges. It makes several different attempts to achieve its goal; its methods have in common that they would also destroy everything infected with nanites, including all organic life on Earth, a prospect to which ZAG-RS is apparently indifferent. The AI has no permanent form, being a program capable of uploading itself into computers and autonomous devices. It speaks in a uninflected, synthesized female voice of randomly fluctuating register. In "The Architect," ZAG-RS attempts to transmit a self-destruct command to all nanites on Earth. Rex manages to destroy its broadcast antenna, but the AI escapes by uploading its program to a new location. In "Gravity," ZAG-RS infiltrates a Providence space station in order to secure a strain of nanite-disabling nanites that it had secretly helped develop. Rex and Dr. Holiday are able to deorbit the station, destroying the nanites. In "Written in Sand," Rex and Van Kleiss separately arrive in a desert location to investigate a mysterious sandstorm, and find themselves trapped in a network of nanite-annihilating tunnels created by ZAG-RS. Van Kleiss reveals that ZAG-RS dates to the Nanite Project, having originally been a decontamination program designed by César to contain and eliminate stray nanites. In addition to the tunnels, ZAG-RS had spent the time since its fall from orbit constructing a giant robotic form for itself, which Rex and Van Kleiss fight and defeat. Later, César admits that ZAG-RS had indeed been his creation; he brings its damaged hardware back online so it can be interrogated, but while it recognizes César it appears to have been reformatted, and its memory wiped. It is left unclear whether this was done by César or Van Kleiss. After Rex mocks the AI for its "GPS lady voice," César shocks him by sadly observing that he had modeled ZAG-RS' voice after that of their deceased Mexican mother, Violeta. Diğerleri değiştir Circe - Introduced in Beyond the Sea during Rex's trip to Cabo Luna, Circe is a female E.V.O. with black and red hair whose powers only manifest when active like Rex's. When activated, her mouth prolapses into a tube which she can use to project destructive sonic pulses, which also attract some other E.V.O.s to her. She is also skilled in kung fu. She tells Rex she has joined up with the Pack because she feels like too much of an outsider anywhere else, though Rex constantly tries to get her to switch sides. Van Kleiss acknowledges her friendship with Rex and allows her to join the Pack even though Rex had helped her in her initiation of defeating a sea monster E.V.O. He implies that he intends to use her to get to Rex. Rex has feelings for her, and she seems to reciprocate them, as evidenced by when they almost share a kiss, although Rex puts defeating Van Kleiss first over their relationship. Despite that Circe was almost left for dead by Van Kleiss when he bargained Rex to join the Pack or let his closest friends die in "What Lies Beneath," Circe still remains with the Pack. After the events in "Alliance," Circe strikes out on her own after Van Kleiss forbids her from helping Rex against NoFace. Dr. Gabriel Rylander - Nanite kazası kadar Rex'in geçmişiyle de ilgili olan bir bilim insanıdır. Aynı zamanda Rex'e adını koyan kişidir. Yalnızca "Dark Passage" bölümünde görüldü. Aktif Nanite'ları dünyanın dört bir yanına, Nanite kazasıyla ilişkili olan diğer bilim insanlarına saldı ve onları da azgın E.V.O.lara dönüştürdü. Providence olayı anlamak ve araştırmayı güvenceye almak için görevlendirildi. Aynı anda, the Pack yoldadır. After dealing with much of battle between Providence and the Pack as well as Rylander's sentries, Rex enters Rylander's building. When the two meet, the scientist is elated. Rylander Rex'e Nanite olayı ve Rex'in bir erkek kardeşi olduğuyla ilgili bir şeylerden bahseder. Sonra Rex'e garip sıradışı gümüş renkli bir Nanite enjekte eder.(which reveals it as a control nanite in Payback and named Omega One in Mixed Signals) and says it is "everything." Rex öfkelenir ve geçmişiyle ilgili sorularını yanıtlamasını ister. Rylander özür diler; fakat daha açıklayamadan, Van Kleiss Rylander'ı bayıltıp bir kenara iter. Rylander ayılınca Van Kleiss'i füzyon reaktörüne iter ve her ikjisi de parçalarına ayrılır. Dr. Holiday'in görevlerinin bir hiç uğruna olduğunu söylemesine rağmen, Rex bir erkek kardeşi olduğunu öğrendiğini ve geçişini öğrenmeye her zamankinden daha yakın olduğunu söyler. Dr. Rylander daha sonra César Salazar tarafından işaret edilir. Claire Bowman - Noah'ın sevdiği kız. Claire'in en iyi arkadaşı, Annie adında sakar bir kızdır. "Operation: Wingman" bölümünde, Claire Annie'ye eş bulması koşuluyla Noah'yla baloya gitmeyi kabul eder, Noah Rex'e eşlik edip edemeyeceğini sorar. Randevudan Despite several setbacks (such as the destruction of their limo cing them to use a Providence armored transport, almost missing the prom, and being attacked by a Rabbit EVO), Claire and Annie enjoy their prom night with Noah and Rex. Claire (along with Annie) returns in the episode, "Haunted". Annie - Claire'in en iyi arkadaşı olan kız. Annie is a notorious jinx as she is extremely clumsy and as a result she can't find a date for the prom in "Operation: Wingman" (as her clumsiness always ended up injuring her dates). When Claire was asked out by Noah, she told him she would go with him on the condition that he find Annie a date. Noah picked Rex as he was unaware of Annie's reputation and because Rex was the only person capable of surviving a date with her. Shockingly, Annie's clumsiness proves to be an asset when Rex uses it to blow the rabbit E.V.O. up with a heat seeker missile. After the prom, the girls agree this is the best date they ever had but Rex states that despite Annie being nice and cute, he'll never go on a date with her again. However in "Haunted", Noah once again convinces Rex to go on a date with her, so he can go with Claire. Tuck - Rex'in geçmişte tanıdığı genç bir E.V.O. Tuck'ın görünümü bandaj benzeri filamentlerle kaplanmış veya onlardan yapılmış bir mumya gibidir. Kahverengi pantolonuyla yırtık bir siyah tişört giyer ve içi boş gibi görünür. Geçmişte Rex'in en iyi arkadaşlarından biri ve muhtemelen onu en uzun süre tanıyanıydı. Sqwydd - Rex'in geçmişte tanıdığı genç bir E.V.O. Sqwydd'in dokunaç benzeri kavrayabilen saçları, elleri ve kalkan ya da silah olarak kullanabileceği kadar sert bir derisi vardır. Ayrıca sıkışık durumlardan kurtulurken etrafı kaplamak için ağzından mürekkep benzeri bir sis çıkarır. "Lost Weekend" bölümünde döner; Sonora Desert'teki bir partide diğer E.V.O.ları eğlendirmişti. "Hard Target" bölümünde, he appears to have a crush on Circe'den hoşlandığı görülür; Circe, Rex için onları birlikte gördüğünde Rex'i kızdırır, rahatsız eder. Cricket - Rex'in geçmişte tanıdığı genç bir E.V.O. Her E.V.O. powers are in the form of insect-like superhuman agil ity and strength, most noticeable in her legs, which are structured like a cricket's, hence her name. She has the awesome ability to jump and leap long distances and violently kick her opponents with surprisingly leg strength. She is a bit shy around Rex, playing with her hair and smiling widely. She was also the first member of the gang to recognize his face. Tuck notes that she had "a crush on" him during his time in Hong Kong, though he "didn't notice it, or chose not to." She later kisses Rex on the cheek as he leaves.